1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color conversion definition correcting method of correcting a color conversion definition, a color conversion definition correcting apparatus for correcting a color conversion definition, and a color conversion definition correcting program storage medium storing therein a color conversion definition correcting program, wherein image data for a target device is converted into image data for an output device using a color conversion definition consisting of a combination of a profile for a target device outputting an image based on image data with a profile for an output device outputting an image based on image data, and an image is outputted in accordance with the image data after the conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, when a printing machine is used to perform a color image printing, it is performed prior to the color image printing that a color printer and the like is used to create a proof image which is extremely similar in color to an image to be printed in the printing machine. When a printer is used to create the proof image, there is derived a color reproduction characteristic (a printing profile) describing a relation between image data and colors of actual printed matters, associated with a printing machine of interest. And there is also derived a color reproduction characteristic (a printer profile) describing a relation between image data and colors of images actually printed out, associated with the printer. Further there is created a color conversion definition consisting of a combination of the printing profile and the printer profile. The image data for printing is converted into the image data for a printer in accordance with the combined color conversion definition, so that a proof image is created in accordance with the image data for a printer thus converted. In this manner, it is possible to create the proof image, which is coincident with the actual printed matter in color to some extent.
In order to obtain a proof image, which is coincident with the actual printed matter in color, in the manner as mentioned above, there is a need to determine with great accuracy a color reproduction characteristic (a profile) of an output device such as a printing machine and a printer. To determine the color reproduction characteristic (a profile), the profile of the output device is obtained in such a manner that image data corresponding to a color chart in which color patches are arranged is created; the output device outputs the color chart in accordance with the image data; a spectrocolorimeter and the like is used to measure the color chart; and coordinates of a calorimetric color space thus obtained are associated with coordinates of a color space (a device color space) in which the image data is expressed. In this respect, please see Japanese Patent Publication Toku-Kai 2001-45313.
However, even if the color reproduction characteristic (a profile) of the output device such as a printing machine and a printer is carefully obtained in the manner as mentioned above, and image data is converted in accordance with the color conversion definition consisting of a combination of the printing profile and the printer profile, there will occur such a phenomenon that a printed matter is delicately different from a proof image in color owing to various errors and fluctuating main courses.
In this manner, in the event that a printed matter is delicately different from a proof image in color, conceptually, it is possible to consider that those profiles and the color conversion definition are corrected to establish an accurate matching of colors. However, it may happen that it is unclear as to which and how the profiles and the color conversion definition are corrected. Even if it is clear, it would be a hard task to correct the profiles and the color conversion definition by manual work.